Gone: Part 1- Trumpet Sounds
by FemaleWarrior
Summary: I got the idea for this story from The Left Behind series, but none of those characters are used. It's about four teens who deal with the Rapture. This is really religious, so if you get offend easy, oh well, you can read it too! =)
1. Default Chapter Title

I'd like to thank Jesus Christ, my Savior. He is my reason for writing, and ulimately, my reason for living!  
  
*Warning* This is a "religious" story. If you want to email me or give me bad reviews, I don't care.  
  
Now on with the story.... Please read and review.... Happy Reading!  
  
  
Trumpet Sounds  
  
  
It was a cold dark night, and all was not calm. There was a small breeze.  
  
The party was at Jett Andersone's house. It was planned to be only him and a few friends. They all invited girls from the Varsity Cheerleader Squad. Their plan: Make-out!  
  
Jett's parents were away for the weekend. Jett's grandparents were devout Christians, who begged Mr. and Mrs. Andersone to get back into a church. They laughed. "We went to help raise Jett and Kenny," they'd say, "now that they are older, we don't need to go." Finally during one phone call, they ask Jett's parents to bring the family up to their big sea-side house for a weekend. Jett's parents went. Jett and his younger brother didn't.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Andersone were exactly what you thought were the perfect family. Mr. Andersone, a international businessman, was often gone on business, but there was always time for his family. He was the tall and silent type. Jett's mother said she feel in love with his bright smile. Mr. Andersone was very handsome.   
  
Mrs. Andersone was a house wife. She still looks like she's in her early 30, though she's actually 43. Her curly blond hair, which she considered a pain, was what his father found most wonderful about her. Most days Mr. Andersone would walk in, kiss his wife, and run his hands through her hair. Once Jett's brother hit 10 years old, his mother started volunteer at a local teen shelter. Everyone there, staff and residents, loved Mrs. Andersone. Even the most quiet and untrusting girl, Amie, opened up and told her about her own past.  
  
Jett's younger brother, Kenny, was something Jett was proud of. He was cool (as cool as younger brothers could be). Kenny was into sports. Unlike Jett, Kenny was good at them. Kenny, a year younger than Jett, was on all the Varsity teams, and hung with many of the same friends as Jett.   
  
Jett was often jealous of Kenny's talent for sports at a young age, but soon forgot about it when he could start bragging about him  
  
Jett looked like his mother, but was tall like his father. His curly hair was not beautiful like his mother. His reminded him of a rat or bird's nest. It drove him crazy. He had his mother's "cute" face, too. He didn't want to be cute, he wanted to be handsome and manly.  
  
Jett had one particular girl in mind. Keli Swisher. The young girl was only the freshman that was a varsity cheerleader. When she walked her long blond hair that was to her butt hung gorgeously. Jett was sure it was made of gold.  
  
Then there was her face. Now certain girls had good eyes or lips. But Keli had it ALL. Her green eyes were as bright as a cat; And her lips, as red as a rose. Then there was her nose and ears, perfect! And her cheek bones were what every girl dreamed them to be.  
  
There was one certain problem. His name was Jason Fisher. He was captain of every sport known to man. He also had Keli. So of course, Jett was terribly jealous.  
  
Jett, a junior, was always inferior to Jason. Jett, an average student, was constantly be out done be honor student Jason. Then there was sports (but who wasn't better than Jett in sports?), and also girls. Even when they were younger in church Jason always memorized more Bible verses than Jett.  
  
Now, of course, Jett quit going to church. Church was for kids and old women, not him. Jason still went. Judd was sure he only stayed so he could add "Church Youth Group" to his endless list of activities for his college application.  
  
Tonight would be Jett's night. Jason was away for some stupid concert with his youth group and wouldn't be back till after midnight. Three hours were plenty enough time to...  
  
As the party started Jett found himself in the living room while Keli, he believed, was in the kitchen. He had to get in there. But how?  
  
After what seemed like hours of waiting people started drifting outside. At ten o'clock, Jett finally made his way to her. She was the only person he had talk to that night that didn't have alcohol on her breath, including Jett.  
  
*~*  
  
Kenny squeezed his way through the crowd at his own house. It was insane. Sure, he liked to party, but this was crazy. Everyone who was at the soccer game seemed to be in his house.  
  
"Good game, Andersone!" It had been good. Thanks to him. He could have killed Jason Fisher a week ago when he said that he couldn't come to the game. Now he was glad. I won the game! All while our star was at some concert! This was a new feeling.  
  
Kenny got stuck in the kitchen, which was good because he loves to eat. He found a stool (that someone gave up as soon as they saw him coming) beside a pretty blond, who he thought he saw at the game.   
  
The island in the middle of the kitchen had been turned into a bar.  
  
He offered the blond a drink, but she refused. Kenny's attention then changed to the red head on his right. The girl, who turned out to be a huge flirt, said her name was Nanci. She accepted his offer of a drink, and soon found a can of beer for her.  
  
When Nanci excused herself to go to the bathroom, Kenny turned back to the blond.  
  
"So," he slurred, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Keli."  
  
"Keli, that's a nice name. I'm-"  
  
"Kenny Andersone. I know. I was at the game tonight."  
  
"Of course. Your the only freshman cheerleader, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well tell me about yourself Keli."  
  
*~*  
  
The beautiful Keli Swisher wondered if she should continue a conversation with this guy. He apparently didn't care about her life, just her body.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I'm in ninth grade, and have lived here all my life. My boyfriend is a senior, Jason Fisher, is away for the night. I would rather be with him, but I couldn't get away from cheerleading tonight."  
  
"Yeah. Jason said he was going to some lame concert with his church, or something."  
  
"Our youth group went to a Christian band, Raptured, we both like."  
  
"Christian?! Your not some kind of religious fanatic, are you?"  
  
"I'm not religious."  
  
"But you just said you were-"  
  
"Yes. I am a Christian, but I'm not religious."  
  
"So you don't like, you know. Just say that because that's what you were brought up on. The good "Love your neighbor" Christian morals."  
  
"Not exactly. Through Christ I have a personal relationship with God. I don't consider that religion."  
  
"A personal relationship with God? You sound like my grandmother!"  
  
"But it's wonderful. And one day..."  
  
"And one day, Jesus will come back and take all you perfect people to heaven in a twinkling of an eye...!"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I told you. You sound like my grandparents. I mean I grew up in Sunday School, but it's all a bunch of fairy tales."  
  
"Fairy tales?"  
  
"Yeah the whole Bible. World-wide floods, boy beating a giant, Jesus Christ, the Rapture..."  
  
Keli was insulted. She knew Jesus was not a fairy tale. He was her Redeemer, Savior, and Best Friend. Lord, she prayed silently, please direct me in what to say to this young man. Let him see the Light.  
  
"Jesus is not a fairy tale. Neither is Noah, David and Goliath, and the Rapture.   
There all true!"  
  
"Believe what you want."  
  
"Would you like to come to my church sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not some cultist."  
  
"It's not a cult-"  
  
"Yeah sure." And Kenny walked away.  
  
*~*  
  
Kenny stood to leave, but bumped into Nanci, the red head. He had almost forgot about her.  
  
"Hey Nanci!" he said a little too loud.  
  
"Hey," she replied, looking pale. It had been apparent that she had been in the bathroom puking.  
  
"Nanci, do you know Keli. She's a preacher."  
  
"A preacher!" And she started giggling.  
  
"I'll be praying for you Kenny, and for your friend here." And Keli stood to leave.  
  
"I don't need prayer!" Kenny yelled as she headed for the living room.  
  
*~*  
  
Jett turned the corner to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," a voice said from the floor. Jett looked down and saw Keli sitting on the floor.  
  
"Here, let me help you up," he said taking her hand. That's when he noticed she hadn't been drinking. "Would you like a beer or something?"  
  
"No thanks," she said with a smile. And she walked away.  
  
"She's bad news Bro. All religious. I tried to talk to her earlier and she attacked me with religion. She shouldn't be here."  
  
Religious? Keli was religious?  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"No Jett. She gave me the "you're a sinner and need forgiven" routine. Sounded just like Grandma Peterson." And he laughed.  
  
Jett didn't think it was funny.  
  
"What about Jason?" Jett wondered aloud.  
  
"Apparently he's into the whole church thing."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You should have heard Keli's Rapture lecture. Man, that was funny. I can't believe anyone would believe one day Jesus is gonna come and snatch all of the good people from the world!"  
And they both laughed.  
  
*~*  
  
Amie Mason shivered as she laid in her bed at the teen shelter. The heater was broken again, and it got colder and colder as the night went on.  
  
Amie could not stand what happen to her life in the last two years. She has grown up in a good home, living in Miami, Florida. She never had to worry about money. As a child her parents were always there for her. Memories of Sunday picnics, and summer vacations to the Alps to ski. As she grew, things changed.  
  
When she was 11, her father was constantly out of the house, "working" till all hours of the night. Her mother started drinking, and soon was an alcoholic. That's when her mother started to beat on Amie. Often she would demand money. Amie tried not to give it to her.  
  
When Amie refused to give her money, Amie was locked in her room, and was not given dinner. Amie, only 12 at the time, had no income at all, often had no money to give. She went from 125 pounds to 90 in a matter of months.   
  
At school her friends worried. They were convinced she was staving herself. And when she started getting bruises and not allowing anyone to come to her house, her friends told the counselor at school. She lied and said all was fine at home.  
  
Finally the stress was too much. Amie ran. With the clothes on her back, a little money, and a backpack full of necessities, she left Miami say that she'd never return.  
  
The only brightness in her life was Mrs. Andersone. Amie loved her. She treated her like a daughter. Amie had found Mrs. Andersone trustworthy. She knew Amie's life story, and hadn't even tried to convince her to go home.   
  
One night Mrs. Andersone invited Amie over to her house for dinner. Amie meet and liked Mr. Andersone. Her two children, Jett and Kenny, were spoiled rich kids. They didn't even try to make Amie feel like she was welcomed.  
  
Amie sighed and finally let sleep envelop her.   
  
*~*  
  
Jett left Kenny alone in the kitchen. He was still trying to follow Keli, but didn't want him to know. He glanced back to see if Kenny was looking. He wasn't.  
  
Jett believed Kenny, but he never thought that Keli would be a Christian. It ruined all his plans. He thought ofall his dreams and fantasies. "Oh well," he muttered too himself.  
  
Jett sat down on the couch beside Keli. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Um... Jett, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. So what's up with you tonight?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"You look sad. Kind of depressed."  
  
"I guess I am. I tried to- oh never mind."  
  
"No, it's ok. Go on. I'm a great listener."  
  
"Well Friday nights at my church are youth group meetings. We talk, eat, have fun, and learn a little something too. Last night was about witnessing to our friends, something I'm not good at. I tried it tonight. I was talking to this guy and he totally blew me off."  
  
"Well, I admire you for trying."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Sure, Jett really didn't care, but it meant a lot to Keli.  
  
Keli turned away, ending the conversation.  
  
*~*  
  
Keli heard a noise.   
  
A trumpet sounded.   
  
She knew.  
  
In a blink of a eye, Keli knew everyone around her.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks to God and my dog, Muzzy. Hope you like this one... and please read the first part of the this series before you read this one! Like I said before, this is a "religious" story and could be very contraversal. If you are going to email me or give me bad reviews, go ahead, I don't care.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
  
Searching for Clues  
  
  
Jett felt the couch move as Keli stood up. He waited, but she never walked passed him. She wasn't standing up either. Then he saw it. On the couch was Keli's cheerleading uniform. Her shoes on the floor. On the arm of the couch was a WWJD bracelet she wore.  
  
"What?" Jett said a little to loudly. Everyone in the room looked, but didn't notice the clothes. I must have had to much to drink, Jett thought. But when he looked the clothes were just sitting there. Slowly Jett stood. He had to find Kenny.  
  
Jett pushed his way through the crowd to get to the kitchen. Minutes ago he wished Kenny would disappear, but now Kenny was a ray of hope for him. "Kenny!" he yelled as he edged his way closer to the kitchen. "Kenny!"  
  
"Hey man!" Kenny replied. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you now! Either I'm drunk, or something really crazy just happened."  
  
"Your definitely drunk!" Kenny kidded not realizing the Jett was completely serious.  
  
Jett pulled Kenny into their dad's study. "I'm gonna sound crazy. But I was sitting on the couch beside Keli, and... and..."  
  
"What Bro.?" Kenny said agitated.  
  
"She disappeared."  
  
Kenny laughed. "I think you heard to much of Keli's Rapture nonsense. And too much to drink."  
  
"Come look. Her clothes, and shoes are here, but she's gone!" Reluctantly Kenny followed Jett out of the room to see Keli. Or what was left of Keli.  
  
*~*  
  
Kenny's mind spun as he followed his brother out of the study. Kenny had always admired Jett. Ever since they were kids, Jett was Kenny's role model.  
  
When Kenny was in second grade, he was the only boy who couldn't ride a two wheeler. Kenny got a brand new, shiny midnight blue bicycle. It was the best. Every kid who ever breathed would have wanted this bike. He was so mad when his dad announced that night he was leaving the next day for a two week business trip to the Philippines. All the kids picked on Kenny, and now his dad wasn't going to be here to teach him how to ride his new bike. After Mr. Andersone made the announcement, Kenny ran to his room in tears. Tears were strange to Kenny. He wasn't a crier. Neither were Jett nor his father. He excepted his mother to enter his room at any moment. To his surprise, when the door opened, Jett was there.  
  
"What's wrong, my favorite little brother?" Jett had asked.  
  
"I'm your only little brother!" Kenny screamed, anger building in his small body.  
  
"Well, you're still my favorite. But what is wrong? You aren't one to get upset so easily."  
  
"The kids were teasing me today afterschool," he mumbled.  
  
"They were picking on my brother! Why I ought to..." Jett said.  
  
Kenny broke out in a grin. "I'm serious Jett. They told me I was baby, 'cause only babies use training wheels on their bikes. And now dad won't be able to help in the- the Philipeas!"  
  
"That's the Philippines, Kenny. And who says you need dad to teach you to ride a bike?"  
  
"Well if daddy doesn't, who will?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will. We can't have those runny nosed little kids picking on my brother, can we?"  
  
That was a moment Kenny never would forget. Kenny and Jett had spent all Saturday afternoon practicing. Finally, Kenny did learn to ride a bike. Ever since then, Jett had always been the one Kenny went to for advise. Kenny had friends from school, but Jett had also been his best friend.  
  
Had Jett gone crazy? Could Kenny been wrong about Jett all these years. He thought the world of Jett, even though all Jett could do was compare himself to other kids like Jason Fisher. Maybe all of his anxieties had built up, and Jett had to take a trip to the shrink.  
  
But what if Jett was right? What if it had been the rapture? What if he missed his chance for heaven?  
  
Couldn't be, he thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Jett knew Kenny doubted him. But could who blame him? Jett knew he should have just ignored what he thought was Keli's clothes and left. He had too much to drink. What was it seven beers? Or was it eight?  
  
*~*  
  
"She's gone!"  
  
Gone? What?  
  
"Melissa... she's gone!"  
  
Amie must be dreaming. She slowly sat up from her bed. She looked at the clock. It was only 1:25. I couldn't have been asleep more than an hour, she thought.  
  
Amie turned her head and saw Juli Taylor, another girl from the shelter, screaming and crying. "What's wrong, Jules?" Amie asked sleepily.  
  
"I was talking to Melissa. She was telling me how Jesus saved her. I was just humoring her, or so I thought, when she disappeared."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know... she was here talking, and right in the middle of a word, she vanished. Her clothes are here, but she's not."  
  
"Juli, you were out partying again tonight. Was it beer? Or dope?"  
  
"No! I'm serious. I'm not high or drunk. She was right here, and now she is gone!" Juli took a step back away from the bed. She bumped into the bunk behind her. She swore.  
  
"You know, Melissa never did that," Amie thought aloud.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Swear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Melissa never swore. Or lied. Or stayed out late. Or anything wrong, for that matter."  
  
"She was a wimp, that's why."  
  
"But Juli, you hear her talk. About how Jesus was coming to rescue her or something. Could it be?"  
  
"I don't know." Amie looked down and saw Melissa's thin nightgown and a pair of socks lying on the bed. On top of it was a golden cross necklace that her mother gave her before she died.  
  
Amie looked around the room. Everyone but Melissa and her had gone out to party. Melissa didn't go because she didn't want to. Amie didn't go because if she was caught they would ship her out of Colorado to a foster home in Nebraska. She wouldn't mind, except her only friend, Mrs. Andersone is here.  
  
Mrs. Anderson! Is she still here? Is anyone, but Juli and her still here? "Come on, Jules."  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"We are going to see if we can find out what is going on!" Amie threw on her jeans, sweatshirt, and cheap pair of sneakers. Juli did the same.  
  
Amie bounded out the room, Juli at her heels. Amie looked around. Whoever was in charge tonight, was not to be seen. She stopped at the staff bulletin board. Saturday night.... Ms. Gordon. No wonder everyone snuck away so easily. Ms. Gordon is old, half blind and deaf. She went to bed at eight every night.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, Amie stepped out of the shelter, letting the cold night air cut her face. A few cars were parked along the side of the street. Down the street about 200 yards, she saw a car wreck.   
  
Amie ran in the opposite direction of the wreck. Where should I go, Amie thought. She slowed down and leaned against a brick building on the corner of the street.  
  
"Amie, what are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know anyone around here."  
  
"What about that lady. You know, the one who babies you."  
  
"Thanks a lot! You mean Mrs. Andersone. She lives about 10 miles from here in the suburbs. We'll never get there without a car."  
  
"Yes we will. It's just going to take awhile. Do you know the way?"  
  
"I think. Do you need anything else from the shelter. I have everything that I need. For now, at least."  
  
"I think. Lets just go."  
  
"Fine." And the started walking down the darken street.  
  
*~*  
  
Kenny and Jett rounded the corner into the living room where a group was dancing. They had to push their way through the crowd.   
  
"Hey, watch where you going," said one girl.  
  
"What?" Kenny replied turning his head so the girl could see him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said and walked away.  
  
Jett walked over to the couch where he had been sitting with Kelly. Her cheerleading outfit was still lying on the couch where Jett had left them. He could still see the purple WWJD bracelet laying on the couch arm.  
  
Kenny saw the clothes, mumbled something under his breath. He turned and walked into the hallway. Jett followed.  
  
"What are we going to do," Kenny asked aloud. "A girl disappears from our couch at one in the morning, leaving nothing but her clothes. It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Come on, Kenny," Jett said, walking up the stairs. Kenny follows Jett into their father's den. "Get out," Jett orders a kissing couple in the room. When Kenny and Jett were alone, Jett flips on his dad's computer.  
  
"Turn on the TV, Kenny. Something like CNN or some other news station. I'm going to get on the Internet and see if there is anything odd on their. Maybe Mom or Dad emailed us, too."  
  
While Jett tried to connect, the TV reported the news. "Unusual happenings occurred about 1:12 this morning, eastern standard time. Millions across the globe disappeared from their clothes. No one is sure what caused this phenomenon, which effected people of all genders, ages, and races. The question on many minds is what happened and can it happen again?"  
  
*~*  
  
Amie Mason and her friend Juli were not the only pedestrians walking the streets at 2 in the morning. Besides the homeless, people were wondering around, going somewhere, looking for someone.  
  
Amie just kept walking. Tears started to trickle down her cheek. What if, what if everyone she knew (which wasn't too many) were gone? They turned down a country road, still eight miles from the Andersone's.   
  
Behind them, a blue truck, slowed to the stop. The driver, an older man, climbed out.  
  
"Can I help you, girls?" he asked.  
  
Amie and Juli looked at each other in panic. They were alone, on a road without a house in hearing distance.  
  
"Girls, do you need a ride? I'm going out to check on some family about ten miles down the road."  
  
"Well, we could use a ride," Juli started to say.  
  
*~*  
  
Jett had just connected to the Internet, as an urgent bulletin came across the screen.   
  
"It has only been about 45 minutes since millions of people disappeared across the globe. While it has effected people of every age, all, and I repeat all, children are gone.  
  
Jett and Kenny looked at each other fearing the worst.   
  
What if their parents were gone?  
  
  
****  
  
Thanks for reading... don't forget to review!!!  
  



End file.
